Beyond the Veil
by EricaOnline
Summary: Post OoP&HBP,Takes place behind those darned curtains that supposedly sealed Sirius Black's fate. Not only is he alive, but so are the many who have been trapped there through the ages.These and many other mysterys lurk beyond the veil. SiriusOC
1. Chapter 1

**Dont be haters, you know you all missed Sirius, and I just coulnt get over the fact that he was dead so what is a girl to do, write a fanfic, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously if I owned anything Harry Potter I wouldnt be here writing this, but I do own every original character, so no touchie.**

**Beyond the Veil**

A red light flashed before his eyes. Sirius ducked, a grin appeared on his shady features. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled mockingly at his cousin.

The large room echoed his sarcastic tone. Bellatrix's wand emitted another jet of red light. Sirius never saw it coming, but the light pounded into him, forcing his body to plummet backwards.

His eyes widened and his laughter died as he felt the tattered fabric of a curtain enveloping his body.

He hit the hard ground with a thud. Pain coursed through his entire being. The victorious screech of a woman rang in his ears. Ignoring his pain and surroundings, he ran forward, hands held out in front of him to tear open the large curtain ahead of him.

Nothing. He felt nothing. The curtains grew firm under his grip.

"No" he cried. _Harry – Harry needed his help._

"SIRIUS!" someone called out in distress.

It was Harry's voice and it called again. The voices on the other side turned to incoherent mumbling and eventually died away.

"No," Sirius croaked.

Now on his knees, he pounded the stone curtains.

_No No No _

The thought repeated like a mantra, over and over until his surroundings gave into the shadows.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius' surrounding darkness faded as his senses returned to him. He was no longer in front or rather _behind _the great ragged drape any longer, he had been moved. _But by who?_

The excruciating pain that had once been coursing through him had eased, but only slightly. Sitting up seemed more difficult than usual as his chest was now almost unbearably heavy.

Giving up, he laid back,_ Bloody hell! _his mind screeched, hitting the wooded floor harder than expected. Though on the ground, he observed the area around him.

All around him were dark stone walls and to his right were a simple wooden table and a set of chairs as well as a hearth that looked long forgotten.

Ignoring the ache in his neck he turned to his left. He immediately found himself staring into a pair of striking silver eyes. Sitting up instantaneously he saw they belonged to a now very startled animal.

The creature appeared unusual but he could tell it was a fox. A white fox in fact, staring at him warily, its body ready to dart at the slightest movement.

Not wanting to startle the creature again he slowly turned his head around looking at the room and he gradually stood.

A scrawny bed occupied the corner of the room. Hobbling slightly he made his way over to it, falling upon it in exhaustion, completely forgetting the undistinguishing beautiful fox as he took a deep breath.

Sirius rubbed his eyes wearily as his mind ran countless questions through his head.

_Where am I? What happened? Am I dead?_

He sat up abruptly as he heard shuffling from across the room.

But then looking up, Sirius' breathe caught in his throat.

**Review because i have like 30 chapters and I will hold them ransom for reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own it.**

**Beyond the Veil- Chapter 2- The White Fox**

A woman stood on the other side of the room, her arms wrapped around herself protectively. Her gaze was filled with fear and suspicion as well as curiosity.

Sirius struggled to stand and she stepped back slightly.

"Don't come any closer." She whispered urgently. She fully realized then how ruggedly handsome the man was with his masculine stance and mysteriously alluring features.

_He seems so confused and, Oh Merlin, he's hurt._

Sirius realized that he wasn't strong enough anyway and fell back with a groan of defeat.

The woman came closer; she stared at him with childlike wonder.

"You're hurt…" she murmured with concern as she sat down gently on the other side of the bed.

Sirius looked up at her worried features.

"I , I didn't mean to startle you." He said gently.

_Genuine concern, one of the things I've too soon forgotten… _

Taking a deep breath, her scent filling his senses, it was unusual but pleasant; a smell mixed of sweet apples and pine.

Her ebony locks fell around her face as she curiously moved her hand to brush his hair out of his face.

_He's so real, I can feel him so near me, all I need to do is just reach… _

As her fingertips glided across his face they set his skin aflame.

_How long had it been since a single touch could set his senses ablaze such as this? A long time it had been thinking back on it, but never like this. _Sirius thought.

Her tenderness amazed him, _had she not just been fearful of him a moment ago?_

Sirius suddenly found her lips tremendously tempting. His gaze then fell to her slender neck, falling lower to the velvety seeming skin above her bosom.

She became aware of his staring and brought her arms to cover her chest uncomfortably.

_How long had it been since a man has looked at you like that. Far too long she knew, but those men never stared the way he just had. _

"I'm sorry" he whispered shamefully pulling his eyes from her alluring skin.

A nervous smile played across her face and she stood, stepping back slightly, keeping her gaze on him.

He was able to see her complete form. Her skin was creamy pale and a great contrast to her waves of deep black curls. The tresses fell down the small of her back.

Her dress was the very shade of sea foam even if faintly dirty. It hung gracefully on her slim figure. The front of the dress lay unbuttoned to the waist, revealing a pastel slip.

She timidly began to fasten up her dress and he saw some of the buttons were missing.

His staring continued and he knew she had seen him and looked away.

"You look familiar…" she mumbled moving closer to him again. He knew he could say the same for her but her face could not be placed with anyone he was acquainted with intimately.

"Sirius" he said, his voice somewhat cracking at the sense of her nearness.

Her eyes went large, "What?" she inquired, again taking a step closer to the bed.

"Sirius, my name is Sirius, Sirius Black" he said with more certainty.

_I hope I don't frighten her,_ he thought, half expecting her to scream once she realized he was the convicted murderer everyone was terrified of.

She mumbled his name, searching her thoughts. Sitting down on the bed again, this time less unsure she opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it and closed her mouth.

"Hogwarts? Yes, that's it, you went to Hogwarts , I'm sure of it"

Sirius nodded, he saw something flash from behind her eyes, like memories of happier times came flooding back at the mere mention of Hogwarts, he knew he felt that same rush whenever someone spoke to him of the school.

"Proud Gryffindor" he said as he lay there grinning, too weak to sit up.

"Was a Ravenclaw myself" she said smiling brightly.

But the look of happiness soon faded to one of surprise as she toughed a pale hand to her cheek, she hadn't smiled in the longest time.

Sirius seemed to realize this but then his thoughts were pulled away from the woman in front of him and back to the pressing situation at hand.

"Where am I?" he questioned. She looked uncertain but spoke "I'm afraid im not even sure myself," she then looked away "the explanation would only confuse you as much as it still does me."

"Am I dead then?"

"No, but we're not alive either" she sighed gloomily.

"Then what is going on?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm not helping but I can take you to someone who can explain tomorrow"

He nodded in understanding knowing he would have to be patient until then.

Eying her suspiciously, he asked her "You're not a supporter of Volde--"

"Shhh" she hissed, eyes wide with shock.

"Good" he smirked.

"Such terrible things _he's_ doing" she whispered solemnly after a extended silence.

"Well let's just hope he goes away for good this time around" Sirius spoke hopefully.

"This time?" she inquired.

"Yes when Harry finally finishes him off" he said with pride for his godson.

"Harry, who is that?" she said clearly interested.

"Harry Potter, where have you been, he's the boy who lived…the one who defeated Volde—, I mean You-Know-Who when only a baby!"

"When did this happen?"

"14 years ago"

"What year?" she inquired; dread filling her delicate features.

"1983, have you no recollection of time!?" he regretted his harsh tone immediately.

Her eyes began to water and her hand rested gently over her heart "15 years" she mumbled to herself.

"15 years? What was 15 years?" he asked softly.

"I've been here..." she said almost incoherently.

"Here as in where?" he asked forgetting she had told him she didn't know.

"If I knew, I would tell you" she said apologetically getting upset.

"I'm sorry, I am just so confused, I'm aching all over and all I can remember was falling through--"

"—the veil" she finished.

"You saw what happened?"

"No, I fell through it too, _15 years _ago…" she said solemnly.

Gathering all his strength, Sirius sat up and reached a hand out to soothingly wipe away a tear that trailed down her soft pale cheek.

"15 years eh?" he said grinning,_ not nearly as bad as 12 years in Azkaban, but lonely none the less. _

His heart went out to the woman; no one understood loneliness like Sirius Black.

"Couldn't have been that bad, you're still young" and in truth she still was.

"No, no, not anymore," she answered staring down at her hands miserably. " I was 21 when I fell in"

"Are you calling me old?" Sirius joked, pretending to be offended, trying to cheer her up.

"No, I just, what, I don't understand"

"I'm only 36 myself" he said in an obnoxiously proud way

She smiled at his kindness "Well, I guess your right, its just half of my life is wasted, I've lost my…"

"…youth" he finished. He knew exactly how she felt, as if she were deprived of her life too early.

"When I was young I always imagined by now I'd be married and would have, well…"

"Yes?" Sirius asked his face inched nearer in interest.

A subtle pink shaded her light cheeks "…children." She finished.

She didn't know why she was so flustered and embarrassed by the word, but saying you wanted babies weren't something you usually say in front of a handsome man you hardly knew.

She smiled sorrowfully looking down at her hand in her lap.

His sympathy for her was genuine; her life had been halted right at its peak. He had wanted to be a father and husband and he knew those ships had sailed for him as well.

He still had a tiny sliver of hope but pushed it away, seeing as how he was 36 and in hiding from the law still.

"Tell me, Sirius, have you seen anyone on the other side by the name of Nouvelle Reynard?" she asked. Her expression was full of hope, as if her very being depended on the answer.

Sirius stopped to search his thoughts but then responded "Not that I can recall, there was a woman in the Daily Prophet with the name Nouvelle a while back, but her surname was Vulcepula I believe, husband died…"

"How!?" she cried clutching his arms in alarm.

"Death Eaters" he replied sadly.

She stared at him numbly as he tried to think of a way to comfort her.

"She and her daughter escaped though," he added warily. "Who was—I mean, is she?"

"My sister…" she whispered, tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I'm sure they're fine" he comforted.

"It isn't that, I just miss her so terribly…oh, look at me" she muttered, "Blubbering like a bloody twit." She sniffled and straightened posture as she brushed away her stray tears.

Sirius's heart ached with sympathy for the woman.

Sniffling again, she then asked "Her daughter, Nouvelle's daughter, did they say how old she was or her name?"

"Gwynneth, I think…" Sirius said hesitantly.

The woman let out a faint sob again, "She named her after me and she always said my name was so _dreary_." She said through a reminiscent laugh.

"So, Gwynneth, you do have a name?" Sirius joked; he was a bit more at ease with her, having seen her in a vulnerable state.

"Its Gwynne, really, Gwynne Reynard" she blushed, giving her name to him seemed such and intimate act.

"Gwynne" he whispered, almost to himself. Her name flowed from his lips like sweet nectar.

Her cheeks flushed again and she looked away.

"I never fancied it much either" she stated as she fiddled with the ragged hem of her dress.

He was surprised to say the least, his name was odd but _Gwynne _was, dare he say, a superb name.

"Blimey!" Sirius practically shouted, "Gwynne is a striking name, what would make you say such a thing?"

"I don't know I suppose it reminds me of my mamma, she would always tell me what it meant," she imitated another woman speaking "_You must know, Treasure, I named you Gwynne for a raison d'être, it means fair, which you most uniquely are; my fair little fox..." _

Sirius's mind stirred at this,_ Fox, where was that mysterious white fox?_ His eyes darted around the room but finally met with the Gwynne's eyes, the same silver eyes of the fox itself.

"The fox, you, you're the…"

"Yes, that was me…I didn't mean to be deceitful, it was just a precaution, incase you were…, well, dangerous." Gwynne said still playing with the fabric of her dress.

"I understand, there is no call for apologies, you were only being cautious." Sirius said calmly.

A long stillness passed over them and Sirius could tell she lived a very lonesome existence here. Wherever _here_ was.

She stood and brought him an old pillow that lay on the floor by the bed.

"So how long have you been an Animagus? Sirius asked, propping himself up to allow her to place the cushion behind his head.

"For quite some time I suppose, not since after I've been here if that's what you're wondering," She sat back down, "You were right, I have no recollection of time here…"

"I apologize; I didn't mean it like that…"

She smiled, accepting his apology.

"How long did it take you, to learn I mean…"

"So very long it seemed, but there is nothing much else to occupy time here but learn, the library at Hogwarts was very helpful, even if it's not up to date." Gwynne stated solemnly.

"Hogwarts, we're near Hogwarts?"

She saw his eyes lighten with enthusiasm, she could imagine after the confusion he had been through, the relief it would be to finally hear something you understood.

"Hogwarts as it was, long ago, like a dream or a memory of someone's"

All he could do was try to comprehend as she rambled on about how sometimes she wondered if this all was just a dream. Sirius began to speculate the same she was undoubtedly beautiful enough to be conjured up by his mind.

"Can you take me there?" he asked, only anxious keep his mind from drifting to disgraceful thoughts.

"Well I guess I could tomorrow, when it's safe, I was originally taking you to Hogsmeade, so I suppose so."

"How is it not safe?" he inquired.

She just stood and ignored his question, hoping he would trust the fact that he wouldn't want to know.

"You ought to rest if you're injured, morning will come soon enough."

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but she had already gone out of the room.

The door she had exited lead outside, he could see it was dusk.

_How far have I been moved from that strange curtain?_ He pondered waiting for her return.

Gwynne returned after a few moments; a woven basket around her arm. She wiped her soil covered hands on a rag she had tied around her petite waist.

Sirius propped up the pillow behind him and sat up. She came over to the bed and sat down.

The basket was filled with multicolored marigolds and poppies, _unusually beautiful, just like...whoa! he had seen plenty of attractive women, so what made this one any different? _

"Well if you won't sleep, then perhaps you can help me?" said Gwynne as she grabbed a handful of flowers and placed them in his lap

"And what is it fair maiden commands?" his stomach clenched at his cocky tone, he never seemed to be able to control his obnoxiousness, or so Lily always used to tell him.

Gwynne only laughed at this and began to twine the blossoms together.

"So you think you have wit, ey?" she joked, "your drollness has earned you labor" she smiled mockingly, then motioning for him to copy the way she intertwined the colorful blooms.

"Very well" he said in mock defeat and followed her actions.

"You know the house colors, of course, so be sure to pair the colors correctly." She said as she wove together a crown of golden marigolds and crimson poppies.

Gwynne laughed as she saw that Sirius was fairly puzzled and had to start over mumbling, things such as _I'm bloody colorblind. _

"What is this all for?" Sirius asked seeming a bit frustrated.

"I bring them as a sort of thanks or payment, if you will, for the usage of books, food, and such. Ladies Rowena and Helga are delighted by them."

"As in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?" Sirius questioned looking at her as if she were mad.

"Indeed." Was all she replied.

"And Godric and Salazar, are they there too?" he asked in amazement

"Not Salazar, well, look, you'll understand tomorrow." She said, quietly continuing her weaving.

He tried to understand and be tolerant with his confusion but patience was not one of his greater virtues.

Gwynne spoke up then, her silver eyes shimmering with mirth, "So Sirius Black, what brought you to this _wonderful _place beyond the veil?"

**Go forth and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sirius awoke to the smell of spring blossoms and upon opening his eyes he say a circlet of them blocking his vision. Pulling off the lopsided crown he turned to his side.

There Gwynne lay, closely snug against him, her delicate hand rested on his chest. Warmth radiated off of her body and when she moved away Sirius felt as if a part of him had gone with her.

Unfamiliar strings pulled on his hear as her eyes fluttered; adjusting to the light. A blush of embarrassment crept to her cheeks as she instantly withdrew from the cot.

He missed her warmth already and as she knelt to gather the flower trinkets he gathered his thoughts from the previous night.

Memories of it flashed in his minds eye like a slideshow,_ Dueling, falling, the pain, the woman, no the goddess, Merlin, why was he thinking like this?_

Then he remembered as they weaved the flower wreathes he told her of his family, his days in Hogwarts but choosing to leave out most of the more recent negative memories. But she listened with such intensity and compassion that it truly moved him.

Sirius unfortunately could only think of five other people in the world who had such consideration for him. Considering this, he missed them all, James, Lily, Remus, Dumbledore and of course Harry.

He realized then he knew nothing about her, but _Merlin, he wanted to know!_

"I'm a bloody idiot." Sirius heard Gwynne grumble as she placed the flower filled basket on the small wooden table.

He could tell she was slightly uncomfortable about the comfortable position they woke up in. He knew that for once he hadn't done it on purpose; neither had she of course, or did she?

Sirius's heart soared at the very idea but he should the impossible daydream out of his mind and she began to move about the room.

She returned to sit beside him and he sat up noticing a cloth wrapped bundle in her hands.

"I've nearly forgotten, you must be starving, I don't eat often so I don't have much, and I'm just so forgetful." She babbled.

Sirius thankfully took the bundle she handed him but before he could eat the bread inside it he broke off half and offered it to her.

"Oh, no I'm not hungry" she said, waving her hand faintly in a means to push it away.

His gaze turned to one of seriousness. (( pun intended?))

_She looks as if she rarely eats and here I am taking the little food she has,_ he thought; he would only feel better if she ate as well.

She complied, soon enough, and nibbled at the somewhat stale bread.

When Gwynne finished she stood and ventured to the opposite corner of the room; to a trunk hidden is shadows.

She pulled out a frayed old cloak and then a large moth eaten coverlet. After setting them on the bed by Sirius's feet he swung his legs over the edge of the bed; disregarding his discomfort.

Gwynne peeked outside by opening the door slightly, "It's almost dawn," she said closing the door and picking up the frayed coverlet, "so when it is light, we'll leave, we can make it to Hogsmeade before nightfall, I hope."

She swung the tattered blanket around her shoulders like a cloak and helped Sirius to stand.

He thanked her and put on the extra cloak as she wrapped up the remaining bread in the basket with the garlands.

"Oh, I nearly forgot again," she cried and picked up his wand from the table; handing it to Sirius, "I suppose this is yours?" she asked.

He nodded; taking it from her and setting it in his shabby pocket.

"Can we not just apparate?" Sirius inquired.

"This place won't allow it, I've attempted, many times." She replied.

As they ventured out into the foggy surroundings, Sirius turned around to see that he had been in a small worn down shack.

"So what are the dangers out here that you spoke of last night?" he asked as they strode through the woodland.

"Spirits, well malicious ones, I'm not sure if Ill be any good at explaining but, you understand how I've been stuck in this place?"

Sirius blinked and slowly nodded.

"They can still hurt us, but we're much safer in the daylight when they feel vulnerable for some reason."

While saying this they came upon a small dirt trail. The road seemed endless and Sirius could tell then and there that it was going to be a long day.

Before they knew it, the sky had begun to darken on schedule. Gwynne gave Sirius a nervous glance and he gave her a quick look of his own.

"We'll be fine." His eyes told her. Sirius felt dreadfully unpleasant; Hogsmeade was nowhere in sight and he knew they should have reached the village by dusk.

_I'm slowing us down,_ Sirius thought irately.

Very abruptly the breeze picked up and soon a rough wind encircled them. Whispers surrounded them, chanting such atrocious words.

Sirius grabbed Gwynne's free arm and pulled her behind him swiftly. They ran off the dirt road towards the forest in front of them.

Gwynne noticed a hollow trunk of a tree and shoved the basket into Sirius hands.

"Go!" she screamed, pointing to the hollow tree.

Sirius ran towards it thinking she was behind him but heard her agonizing scream and turned around to help. But Gwynne was gone, or rather, was a fox.

The graceful creature ran at Sirius, nudging his legs with her head, pushing him towards the hollow. He dropped the basket and morphed into his animagus.

The fox was limping; her white paw was matted with blood.

She looked up to see a shaggy black dog begin to prod her, urging her towards the tree.

She hobbled to safety and the black dog followed. The fox lay in the hollow while the dog stood, guarding the entrance, ready to pounce.

When the sense of danger lessened the dog laid beside the fox; nuzzling it sweetly in comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

As daylight trickled through the trees a ray of dawning sunshine found its way to wake up a fox sleeping contentedly alongside a resting dog. Though to strangers the sight might seem odd, it was endearing none the less.

When Gwynne woke she immediately noticed her wounded paw had been licked clean of its blood. Wondering who did so she turned her head to the warmth beside her.

She remembered the night's prior events, _Sirius, Sirius was the dog, he saved me…_but then it occurred to her, _he lied to you…_

Moving herself away from the sleeping animagus, she limped out of the tree. After stretching her hind legs she looked around cautiously and proceeded to change back to her normal shape.

Looking down at her left hand she saw it had been broken or hurt badly, she was no healer so she merely cradled it in her hand.

Holding her hand to her bosom she kneeled down and began to pick up the flower crowns and place them back in their baskets. As she gathered her mind fumed with anger, Sirius's deceit bothered her immensely, she reasoned that she shouldn't be upset, _he owes you nothing you hardly know him_, but it pained none the less.

As Sirius woke he noticed immediately that the little fox was gone and changing from his animagus he quickly left the hollow in search of her.

There she was, well not the fox, but Gwynne, gathering the fallen garlands while grumbling incoherent things to herself.

Sirius leaded against the tree, arms crossed, watching her. Gwynne stood and spun around, clumsily almost dumping the basket over again.

Sirius laughed and she glowered at him which only seemed to make him more amused.

She stalked angrily over to where their cloaks lay strewn on the forest floor and set the basket down. She then crossed her arms not turning to face him.

Sirius noticed her behavior and thought she was joking and only laughed more. Marching straight up to him, Gwynne shoved Sirius up against the tree with her free hand.

"How dare you laugh at me, you, you…"she cried; unable to find words to describe her irritation with him.

Sirius's eyes widened, _she is genuinely upset!_

"I, I thought…"he stuttered, about to apologize for the wrong thing.

"What, you thought what, that you would lie to me?" she yelled. Sirius remembered he had chosen not to tell her of his animagus situation, during his little confession the day before.

"I, I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you" he said, slightly afraid of the woman's fury.

She turned away huffing and mumbled "I call that, lying."

Sirius stood behind her, head hung in disgrace, "If—if I told you, I would have had to explain why I became one illegally in the first place, which I promised a friend I never would tell a soul."

She didn't turn around and it scared him. He stood in front of her trying to catch her gaze, when he finally did so; she saw how pained he looked.

Her anger began to rise as she realized his dishonesty was really loyalty. She could hear him take a deep breathe before he spoke again, "There's more though, now that you know, but before I tell you, you must know, I didn't reveal this to you because I was in high spirits for once that someone new didn't scream at the sight of me."

Her eyes were wide as she waited for him to continue. "Do you remember those friends I told you about, you knew Lily, and well James and Remus…there was another, Peter Pettigrew, he was an illegal animagi with us too, he, he was the one who sold James and Lily to You-Know-Who, everyone thought I had…"

"But you would never…"Gwynne stated, their faces were mere inches apart.

"The truth was, that I was their Secret Keeper and in bad judgment I made Pettigrew the it instead, when I found out what he did to them, and to poor Harry, I, I hunted him down; cornered him actually, he killed the muggles around him and faked his own murder; hiding as his animagus, a filthy rat…"he looked away his heart hammering with rage.

"Everyone thought I did that too, killed him and all those muggles, I never had a fair trial," he stopped to breathe again.

"That bastard Barty Crouch was so power mad and increasingly unjust, that he threw me in Azkaban."

"Veritaserum, what about veritaserum, couldn't they have used it?" she asked in shock.

"They did, and even under the influence of the potion, Crouch insisted I was using dark trickery to render myself immune to it."

Sirius then pulled her to a fallen tree; sitting her down on it with him. He continued to tell her of the dreadfulness of Azkaban, using his animagus to escape it and help Harry, and of the regret of Pettigrew's escape.

The most painful part about verbalizing his memories was the look of pure horror on Gwynne's face as she tried to comprehend his miserable life.

Finally Sirius breathed deeply, a comforting silence came over them.

_Now I feel completely wretched,_ she thought, _such horrid things he's seen, if only there was something I could do…_

Gwynne then reached her unscathed hand out to rub his knee. "I'm sorry, so sorry." She croaked.

Sirius looked up at her finally; he took her hand in his and ran his thumb over the velvet skin of her knuckles. He felt as if her were worshiping her creamy silk like skin.

She stood, not letting go of his hand, pulling him up with her. He stared into her silver eyes in confusion from her sudden movement; she just pulled him into a tight and warm embrace.

The breathtaking scent of her filled his senses as he buried his face in the locks, letting out a faint sob.

_This woman is a goddess, yes that's what she is, a goddess among mortals, Merlin help me, stop me I don't think I can control myself…yet somehow I can, how can I touch her, my skin should be burning for touching her…_

Sirius pulled away and Gwynne noticed his eyes looked glazed, "Sirius, Sirius what's wrong, are you…"

"Your hand…" he croaked his voice seemed slightly higher for a moment. He took her injured hand in his. He turned it over in examination and she winced.

"Sorry…" he said letting go of her hand. He ripped off his sleeve and began to wrap her hand in it.

"Sirius, what are you doing, don't," she protested as he ripped off his other sleeve and made her a sling.

She grimaced; _I don't deserve this kindness…_

"We should go now" he said quietly, backing away from her, he looked as is he were afraid of her.

_Merlin, help me, my stomach is tossing; my mind is whirling, why does this feel so good? She…she's hypnotizing me, please don't stop, ill die, I think ill die. _

_What is happening to me, what is this woman doing to me, Sirius, your losing your mind, I know I haven't been around a woman in awhile, but get a hold of yourself man!_

Sirius's mind raced as they kept a distance through the rest of their journey.

He could smell the sweet blossom garlands, as they walked, he had silently offered to carry them.

Gwynne gave Sirius a side glance, _He's angry with me, why is he angry with me, oh now what have I done?_

"Si—Sirius?" she asked meekly as they walked.

His eyes remained on the road ahead, "Yes?"

"Have I done something to, to upset you, if I have, I never meant to." She said anxiously.

_Oh, Merlin,_ "No, no Gwynne, you've done nothing…I'm just…distracted." He said, and in truth he was, distracted by her.

They reached Hogsmeade during midday, and it looked like a ghost town.

This was not the Hogsmeade Sirius remembered; it was older, more medieval looking. Many of the stores were missing; he did though, see the Hogshead.

"In here" Gwynne called to him walking into the pub.

The pub looked the same and few people were gathered in it. They all grouped by the fireplace.

Upon entering, the inhabitants' heads turned. A woman of about 40 wearing clothes that were from the 50's sneered at Gwynne.

"So you finally realized you're not too good to stay with the rest of us?" she scoffed.

"You of all here know why I left, Madelyn" Gwynne stated lowly.

"That is enough now," said the voice of an older man. "Gwynne what brings you back here?" he asked.

Gwynne gestured to Sirius, "Isaac, this is Sirius, he fell through, two nights ago, he would like to know what is going on, and I'm afraid I'm not sure how to explain to him…"

"Very well, Sirius?" the old man called.

A younger man stepped out behind him, grinning maliciously at Gwynne. The man cut off Isaac, "Well welcome back my pet, I see you _have_ missed me." Taking a step towards Gywnne.

She stepped back quickly and he turned to Sirius. "Your friend Gwynne has not told you she knows more than she lets on, so I suggest you ask her and not waste our time man."

"Alder, please let me speak" said Isaac to the man, sternly. Alder sneered at the elderly man but then unwillingly stood down.

The old man continued "This place, we are all trapped here, it is an enchantment made by those who created Hogwarts, their ghost inhabit the castle here, some of my comrades think this place is punishment for our deeds, I myself think it is a misunderstanding, but all we can do is wait, wait for someone to figure out that were still here, behind that veil, fading away."

As Sirius listened he couldn't help but look around the room. The man Alder was glaring at Gwynne, his greasy graying hair was unkempt, and his beady brown eyes looked at Gwynne as if he wanted to have her all for himself.

Gwynne was obviously disgusted by his staring, had that been the way she felt when he stared at her before?

The woman beside Alder, Madelyn, appeared to be sizing him up, her black eyes stared into his, and she licked her lips, repulsing Sirius to no end. She had long straight brown hair, nowhere near as thick as Gwynne's, in truth the woman looked rather sickly, her bones sticking out in areas where they ought not.

"Has Gwynne here told you of those who could no longer wait?" Isaac asked. Sirius nodded then turned to Gwynne.

"Can we talk, in private?" he asked looking from Isaac then back to Gwynne. She nodded and Isaac said "Gwynne your room is still upstairs, if you need it"

"Thank you Isaac" she said leading Sirius up the stair to the room she had once inhabited.

Closing the door behind him Sirius became enflamed, "Please, Gwynne Explain to me what is going on?"

She choked on her thoughts and sat down on the tattered bed, looking up sadly at Sirius.

"What do you want to know, there so much I can tell but would rather not"

"Well, who is that Alder man and why did he call you his pet?"

Gwynne was surprised that that was the question he chose first, was he jealous? She knew he had no reason to be Alder was the epitome of repulsiveness.

"He, was one of the reasons I left this place, he would, well, pursue me to no end, harass me," she then paused.

_Is she?... Merlin, she's quivering, _Sirius thought.

"He would say things like _Madelyn didn't satisfy him any longer _and _that I was next_,"

Sirius sat on the bed next to her "It scared me, so I, I left, you must think I'm so weak" she said looking away from him.

"I could never…"Sirius whispered to her soothingly, stroking her raven tresses.

After she calmed herself again Sirius asked "What did Alder mean, you know more than they do about this place?"

She looked pained "Years ago, they sent me up to Hogwarts, none of us had dared venture up to it while here before, they welcomed me, the founders, their spirits still inhabited the place…I asked them all the questions the others had sent me with and they answered, only because Ravenclaw favored me as one of her own, but then I was made to swear not to tell the others what she revealed, when I returned the others where furious, Alders harassment became unbearable, so I told Isaac I was leaving, he asked me to guard the entrance, in case another person fell through. I would venture back to Hogwarts to borrow books and food, things to help me live on my own; the others in the village would not help. That's how it's been ever since."

Tears welled in her eyes "I wish I could tell you…please don't hate me like they do…, I don't think I could bear it if anyone else hated me Sirius." She sobbed.

"Shhh, shhh" he crooned softly "I could never hate you, listen to me, you can come with me up to Hogwarts tomorrow and I'll ask them all my questions myself."

Gwynne nodded; her eyes issuing a thousand thanks as Sirius scooted closer to her.

"Let's look at your hand" he offered, taking off her sling gently.

"How did this happen?" he asked trailing his finger along the tips of hers.

"When I became my animagus, something grabbed my hand while I was morphing" she whispered, wondering if it was just her or if Sirius was awfully close to her.

His hand unraveled the cloth from her hand and he soothingly stroked her palm. _Why is he doing this to me? Can't he see? This shouldn't be so wonderful…_her mind raced.

They sat there for what seemed like days of blissful silence; each reveling in their vast emotions for the other.

Sirius couldn't recognize the feeling he felt when she looked at him; he had never felt it before, or the way his stomach clenched when she touched him. These sensations terrified him but he never wanted them to disappear, ever.

Gwynne's thoughts were making her dizzy, this man, came out of no where, and now he was all she could think about. Her skin was enflamed in the fiery inferno of her emotions yet as much as she burned she felt she was desperately freezing.

"I should go and let you rest now…" Sirius said sadly, looking at the floor, ashamed of letting his sense take over.

"Oh…sure, I could conjure up a room in the closet…"

Sirius shook his head; grabbing his cloak and wand. He opened the closet "_Creatus spatium"_ he said softly. The closet space became larger, enough so for a cot to be fabricated.

Gwynne still sat on the bed, wishing he had never left.

"Sleep well…" Sirius murmured, closing the door behind him gently.

Gwynne's voice was lost, only after he was gone could she find her words, "Sweet dreams…" she whispered.

She then removed her dress, placing it neatly on the chair in the corner of the room. She shivered slightly; her slip gave her little warmth, so she slipped beneath the temperate covers of the bed.

Meanwhile, Sirius lay on his small cot, his hand cradling the back of his head. He stared at the ceiling for hours, his mind never straying from one woman, and his stomach never relaxing because of her.

Gwynne's mind felt at ease as her thoughts of Sirius lead her to serene slumber. Her dreams were filled with his touch and his embrace, how she longed to feel them again.

A hand ran across her hip, smooth at first, "Sirius…" she moaned. The stroke became rougher, "Not quite…" said a voice behind her. Her mind said SCREAM, but a clammy hand covered her mouth and a hand snaked its way around her waist.


	5. Chapter 5

An odd sensation filled Sirius's gut; he sat up and stared at the door. Just knowing she was on the other side, dreaming peacefully; intoxicated him. _I could just look, looking never hurt, she's probably already asleep, no harm in just one peek; she's probably gorgeous while she's dreaming…_his mind reasoned.

He cracked the door open slightly, and that sensation in his gut, became increasingly worse. Alder crouched around Gwynne; she struggled against his grasp wildly. Her eyes became wide with pleading as she saw Sirius.

Sirius roared, his wand held out intimidatingly. Sparkes flew wildly from his wand as he waved it about madly. He had somehow stunned Alder, who now leaned against the wall in fear.

Sirius threw his wand to the floor and leapt at the man. Red was all Sirius could see, "Bastard!" he screamed, throwing agonizing blows to the pitiful man, who was now on the floor.

Gwynne had never seen such fury in a man. She ran from the bed trying to shake and grab at Sirius's shoulders as he continued the beating. She would not allow Sirius to become a murderer.

Sirius could hear Gwynne's voice in the distance calling him, her frightened tone was then all he could hear, the pathetic man in front of him slipped from his mind completely.

He turned around and Gwynne stood there, tears staining her beautiful face, begging Sirius to stop. He did the only thing he could think of and held her shaking form to him. Alder began to stand; he wiped a hand across his mouth, cleaning away the blood.

When Sirius saw the man was standing he threw Gwynne behind him protectively.

"I swear to Merlin if you ever touch her again I **will **kill you!" he bellowed at the man, "Go!" he then shouted, when Alder wasn't moving fast enough to his liking.

The door slammed shut, and Gwynne's sobbing face fell against his heaving chest.

He pulled her shaking form to him as tight as possible; one hand fell around her waist holding her to him while the other stoked her hair soothingly.

"Oh Gwynne…" he croaked. Gwynne's mind was blank; the only thing she could do as sobs racked through her body was reminisce in Sirius's masculine scent. His bare chest warmed her to her very core.

He let go of her and reality and all her fears returned.

He took her and led her to the bed, gently forcing her to lay down in it. Gwynne lay there looking up at him in confusion. His hand fell to stroke her cheek gently and as he turned to leave Gwynne's hand grasped his wrist.

Her eyes were pleading, "Please, don't go, I …"

He just nodded and walked around to the other side of the bed. He sat down and she turned over to look straight into his eyes. She pulled the blankets aside offering him room to lie under the bedspread.

He lay stiffly as her frail frame faced him. Her eyes; still wet; roamed over his half bare form. He noticed a familiar glint in her eyes but could not place the emotion behind it.

Her hands then covered her face as she wept silently into them. "I'm a sniveling fool" she muttered into them.

Sirius could no longer resist the urge to hold her and pulled her weeping body to rest next to his.

She burrowed herself into him; nuzzling his shoulder slightly. And together they drifted away into a world far away from their troubles.

As Gwynne awoke she realized Sirius's arms held her to him protectively, she couldn't help but smile.

She reached her hand to stroke his cheek, his light stubble ticking her hand. Her fingers traced his jaw and a smirk appeared on his still sleeping face.

"Gwynne…" he murmured nestling closer to her.

"Sirius, Sirius…" she whispered gripping his shoulder. Giving it a little shake his eyes fluttered open, instantly fixing onto hers.

His mouth opened but then shut, unable to find words. "We, we should be leaving" she whispered. Sirius nodded and reluctantly let her slip from his grasp.

She stood and ventured over to the window. Cracking open the dusty shutters, the grey misted morning illuminated her entire being.

Sirius's mind went blank, _Dear Merlin, have mercy on me…_he thought.

Gwynne's crème slip clung to her revealing a splendor Sirius could swear he had never seen on a woman.

"What?" she asked smirking.

"Nothing…"Sirius's voice squeaked as he steadied his gaze to her feet.

They then began preparing for the days walk up to the castle. When they were ready they slowly snuck out of the Hogshead. Everyone still seemed to be sleeping and the made their way through the misty streets of Hogsmeade.

Gwynne grasped Sirius's cloak as they ventured through the dense fog.

They passed under an archway, entering Hogwart's outer grounds. The sound of shuffling was heard behind them. But before Gwynne could turn around, a large shape tackled Sirius from her grasp and to the ground.

She screamed as Sirius fought off the man. Gwynne pulled out her wand, and with a shaking hand pointed it at the attacker.

Words never came and suddenly a flash of silver caught her eye. Sirius fell to the ground clutching his side, blood seeping onto the cold damp ground.

The man turned to face her, revealing himself, _Alder…_

She steadied her hand, "Expelliarmus!" she cried as his wand flew from his pocket.

"Locomotor Mortis!" she yelled, immediately then screaming "Conjunctivitis!"

The fallen Alder screamed in pain grabbing at his useless eyes. Gwynne felt faint, she ran to Sirius's side, his eyes pleaded with her, as he breathed her name through labored breathes.

"No, no no…" she cried. "Help, please someone help!" she screamed. _Please, don't die, Merlin please! _"Please, someone!"

Her vision filled with a radiance of crimson and gold as her body fell limp upon Sirius's.

_Memorable noises filled Gwynne's senses as she lay in the dark of herself. What are those sounds, so familiar._

Her eyes opened to reveal a crackling fire, consumed within a large marble hearth.

She lay in a large bed, covered in soft, feather filled coverlets of ivories and crèmes. The cool evening air blew through white lace curtains as a grandmother clock ticked away on its primly chiseled feet.

Her eyes turned to the beautiful armoire, covered in elaborate carvings. A mirror stood on its door and she saw her self. She was dressed in a simple white nightgown, her slip and dress now gone. The new dress draped across her shoulders lazily, only stopping to cover her bosom.

Her hair's old shine and luster had returned to it, as her black curls bounced like they did when she was a girl. Her cheeks were no longer as pale and were covered in a rosy glow; accentuating her now cherry tinted lips.

She looked as she did 15 years ago, when she was _happy…_

Her memories came flooding back to her, and she felt anything but happy, but she also felt an urge to find Sirius, to know whether he was well or if he was dead like she thought she was.

Meanwhile, Sirius found himself waking with a feeling of wooziness. Upon sitting up a pain ripped through his side and he winced and fell back.

A pallid cotton shirt lay open on him revealing his chest and a wrapping of bandages around his middle. He then remembered being assaulted, Gwynne's horrified face, and the glorious aura around her as she was the last thing he saw before giving into the darkness.

He needed to get to her, ignoring his pain, he pushed the lush blankets off of himself and swung his legs over the side of the king sized bed. It was surrounded by four posters, holding up a crimson velvet canopy above him.

His bare feet hit the cold wooden floor and he stumbled catching himself on a dresser. He hobbled through the rest of the large room towards the door.

Gwynne sat up, she could hear sounds from beyond the room.

"Who, who is there…" she called erratically.

The door creaked open slowly revealing an indescribably different looking Sirius.

"Gwynne! You're alright, thank Merlin," he cried running to her bed, his step faltering slightly on the way.

He looked, well, younger, his hair seemed to have been brushed and his face shaven. Even his teeth seemed brighter as he beamed at her.

He sat down next to her and without hesitation pulled her to him, tightly, and when he pulled back slightly, his lips grazed her forehead lightly.

He breathed deeply, filling his senses with the smell of her which he would always cherish; apples and pine.

"Where are we?" she whispered to him. He looked around her white oriented room,

"Heaven perhaps?" he asked grinning, his eyes dazzling as they stared at her while he spoke.

"Maybe we're in Hogwarts…yes, that must be it" she stated.

Sirius nodded and took her hand, leading her out of the bed.

"There is only one way to find out."

Sirius held his arm out and Gwynne willingly linked hers arm around his. They made their way through the dark corridors. Passing through many halls and glancing in many rooms, they finally heard voices coming from a room at the end of a long hallway.

As they neared the door, they could see it was left slightly open, allowing them to peek into the room. A fire roared within a large hearth, heavy velvet curtains ordained the entire room while intricately designed carpets covered the wooden floors.

A strongly built man, dressed in various golds and crimsons with handsome features and merry eyes stood near the fireside staring into the fire listening to the soft melody being played.

He turned to a woman lounging on a burgundy chaise, reading intently. Her deep blue eyes were engrossed in the text and her fair features were surrounded by her long dark auburn tresses. She was ordained in satins and silks of in various colors of blues and purples, her entire being dripped of gem and jewels of bronze, amethysts and sapphires.

Her eyes darted up from her reading as the music stopped. "_Sainte Marie viergene_, perhaps this time, Helga?" she requested pleasantly then returning to her book.

The requested composition began to play and Sirius's eyes followed the tune to the instrumentalist.

There sat a woman dressed in a gown the color of pure sunshine, a great golden harp rested on her shoulder as she plucked the strings melodiously. Her honey golden locks were wrapped up into intricate buns, yet some small curls cascaded down her back.

The blonde bearded man's gaze to the doorway where Gwynne and Sirius stood. "An answer to your inquiry from before Rowena," He said and the reading woman looked up "and what is that Godric?" she replied.

"…they're awake." he answered.


	6. Chapter 6

The melody stopped playing and Helga craned her neck to get a view of the entrance.

Rowena rose, setting her book down and crossed to open the door more fully. "Gwynne, it's wonderful to see you well again," she pulled Gwynne into the room and sat her down on the chaise. She motioned for Sirius to enter the room as well.

Noticing how exposed Gwynne was in her nightdress, Rowena draped a lightly weaved lavender shall over Gwynne's shoulders.

Gwynne thanked her and Godric crossed the room, grabbing Sirius's hand and shaking it joyously.

"I recognize any son of my house when I see him!" he chuckled.

Sirius didn't know what to say, he was shaking hands with Godric Gryffindor, so he merely smiled meekly.

"Gwynne, please introduce us to your spouse" Rowena asked nonchalantly.

Gwynne's eyes went wide, "Oh, no, he's not my…, we're not…"she stammered. Sirius felt as if his face was on fire, _I wage she cannot even stand the thought._

"Nonsense, we can sense these sorts of things" said Helga as she removed herself from under her harp.

"Oh, but I assure you…we aren't" Gwynne stated.

_Is that disappointment on her face? _Sirius wondered, just thinking that she might want him made him feel like he was floating.

"Very well then…" said Rowena. "Who are you then dear?" she asked facing Sirius.

"Sirius Black my lady" he said warily.

"Call me Rowena" she pleaded. "And this here is Helga," she pointed to the fair-haired woman, who simply smiled, "And Godric"

Godric patted Sirius's back, not realizing his rough yet good natured thump, practically knocked the wind out of Sirius.

"Come sit" Godric boomed, and Sirius followed him, sitting across from Gwynne and Rowena.

Helga stood, her beautiful dress flowed behind her as she crossed the room, she then returned with a silver tray filled of cakes and sweets as well as tea, in extravagant porcelain china.

"I'm so glad to see that you are in good health now, you gave us quite a fright," Rowena stated. "…it's a right good thing that Godric found you when he did."

"But enough with that, what brought you here, it has been so long since we've enjoyed your company."

"I regret to tell you, but Sirius has only fallen through recently…"

"That would make it, 26, now?" Helga asked Godric.

"Such a mess I have created…"Rowena said sadly.

"That is why we are here, I kept my promise, but I could not prevent Sirius from coming here, he has a right to know."

"I don't know…" Rowena said as she looked down at her hands.

"Rowena, if you don't tell the lad, I will." Godric said solemnly.

"Enough, I shall tell him, but thank you Gwynne, for keeping our secret." Rowena said then turned to look at Sirius.

"I shall start at the beginning then…When I was young, as I appear to you now, I came upon a young muggle witch, life had been cruel to her, are kind were persecuted in those times. I thought of dear Phiona as my own daughter and in an attempt to save her we fled to Hogsmeade. I met Godric, Helga, Salazar and his wife and son there. We shared the same dreams; I wanted a safe place for those who were like my Phiona. We were all contributing our special talents for the school. I felt my ever-changing floor plan was inadequate so I sought to do more."

"I tried to convince her that she had done plenty." contributed Godric.

"But she would have none of it" continued Helga.

Rowena glowered unappreciatively and carried on. "Well you see, long ago, when I lived with my dear grandpapa, Loberus, he always wore a small pendant around his neck, this pendant." Pointed to the base of her neck where it lay, made of rich turquoise stone in which an eagle's head was embedded.

"He said it held all the lessons he had ever learned because he had worn it through them all. I could not deny this gem had mystical powers so I tampered with it, trying to make it an enchanting object in which the four of us could preserve our memories, and keep watch over the school for all ages. But Salazar had left us before I could finish, so only our three memories were imprinted in its powers. One day I was moving the pendant to a safer place within the castle, and Phiona in her unknown excitement knocked me over, thus dropping the pendant"

Rowena looked too pained to go on until Gwynne place a hand over hers, "It wasn't your fault…"She comforted.

Rowena nodded and persisted, "The pendant cracked, in the very archway we stood in, I fell forward but Phiona fell backward, the power had filled the entire doorway, its great curtains rustling from the enchantment. I knew that I was on the other side but I knew I would only ever see Phiona in this dreamlike half world I had created. My own creation still mystifies me because even those who have killed themselves, their spirits still remain; there is no possible way out for you I'm afraid, there have been people trapped her for centuries."

"So what of those people, do they die here, will we die here?" Asked Sirius; on the edge of his seat.

Helga answered for Rowena. "Something odd happens to time here, it seems to preserve us in a time when we were happiest. You will still age here, but slowly and gracefully. We though don't age one bit, being memories and all."

"So what of the world out side, does time stay the same, how many days have passed out there?" Sirius asked.

"It's hard to tell, time is something we have yet to understand here, years have passed in matters of days here. Some time ago, a man fell through, claiming to be from some Victorian Britain, and in a mere month a woman fell in from the year 1953." Helga said.

Gwynne spoke up, "Let me ask you something I had always wondered, Rowena, how did the archway become separated from its foundation and end up at the Department of Mysteries?

"Well I don't know what a department of mysteries is but, when the pendant absorbed the archway and consumed Phiona, I and Helga removed it from its foundations, and hid it away, it must have been found after we had died, I nor anyone else spoke of it, perhaps that is why it is a mystery in the modern world." She answered, "When we each died our spirits came here along with all our memories and knowledge, just as in the original enchantment, but now our souls seemed to be trapped here as well."

"So there is no way to return to our lives?" Sirius asked.

"I'm afraid not my comrade." Said Godric; solemnly.

Rowena's face became grave, "You must speak of this to no one, Sirius Black, and you must promise this just as Gwynne has."

Sirius nodded his gaze then fell to Gwynne, she smiled at him and pulled her shall around her tighter.

"I wish you would make you and your "_companion's_" stay longer" Rowena asked; raising an eyebrow at Gwynne.

Gwynne had obviously refuse shelter from them before by the look of defeat on her face.

"I suppose, but only until Sirius is back in good health."

"What if Sirius would rather stay here?" Rowena questioned smirking deviously at Gwynne.

Sirius could see something was going on between the two and spoke up, "I think, when better, I should return with Gwynne."

"Oh posh, you don't need to!" said Rowena, now Sirius knew there was an unspoken game being played in the room.

"I want to" Sirius's voice nearly screeched. _Did I just say that out loud?_ His entire body felt numb as he looked to the others for their reactions.

Helga covered her mouth with her hand to suppress a giggle, and Rowena and Godric laugh mirthfully.

Gwynne's rosy complexion doubled as she stared down at her hands that were now nervously playing with the fringe of the lavender shall.

"Perhaps you should rest now?" Gwynne offered.

Sirius nodded and bid a good night to the others as he allowed Gwynne to help him stand.

As they walked through the candle lit halls, Gwynne spoke "Do you really want to come back with me, when your better?"

"That's what I said wasn't it?" Sirius joked, butterflies fluttering around in his stomach as he looked at her.

She stopped, they were now in front of his room, she turned to face him, and placing her hands on his shoulders she brought her lips up to tenderly kisse his cheek.

"Sweet dreams…" she whispered, walking to her door a ways down the corridor and slipping into her room.

Sirius entered his room quickly, hobbling over to the bed and throwing himself down on it.

He let out a deep sigh as he stared up at the heavy velvet canopy that hung above him. He reached a hesitant hand to touch his cheek where here lips had been.

_So soft, like nothing I've ever felt…_

Sirius didn't know why he had been thinking like this lately, loneliness, perhaps. Maybe he had lost his touch, never before had he felt emotions like these when around a woman.

He prayed that she didn't think of him the way others did. He felt like someone better than himself when he was with her. Just being around her seemed to be his reason for living.

_But could you spend the rest of eternity with her?_ He asked himself and then thought, _Eternity would not be enough._


	7. Chapter 7

Gwynne woke with a start; her dream about Sirius had ended too soon for her taste. She blushed at the thought of her dream, she had dreamt about things she had no right to dream about.

Slipping out of the great bed, she sauntered to the window; the night was almost at an end, as the morning mists swelled over the outer grounds.

Something caught her eye, a figure sitting by the edge of the vast lake. Squinting her eyes, she could make out the features of the figure, his black, slightly sleep ruffled mane glistened in the fading moonlight.

What had possessed Sirius to leave the castle at night? She wondered, _Did he not remember the dangerous spirits that remained trapped here?_

Gwynne rushed to the armoire and swung open the door, pulling out a plain grey sleeveless overdress.

She threw it on over her nightgown, taking a moment to adjust the tight dress. She then knelt to search for a pair of shoes, none could be found so she simply ran from her room and out onto the grounds.

Sirius never could resist the hours of darkness; it was much more beautiful than the day; the pale moon surrounded by the dark night sky had always enchanted him. Perhaps that was why he found Gwynne so alluring. Her pale and dark features made her seem mystifying and delicate.

He had been unable to sleep, Gwynne never left his mind, he knew he had to get out of his room; _I've never been at ease in confined spaces._

The mer people songs drew him to the waterside; their voices were smooth and relaxing.

The sound of footsteps on the overgrown path grew nearer, Sirius couldn't pull his gaze; the misty waters looked too beautiful in the moonlight.

"You know it's dangerous out here at night..." Gwynne's voice cut in from behind him.

"I couldn't sleep" he lied; the truth was he couldn't keep dreaming about her, at least not in the ways he was.

She sat down beside him and curled her knees up to rest her chin on them. "Mer people always have the most beautiful voices" she murmured closing her eyes to listen to their song.

"Now, I would beg to differ" he joked nudging her with his shoulder gently.

She scoffed raising an eyebrow, "Me? You've never even heard me sing."

"Oh, but your speech is impeccable" he chuckled.

She laughed along with him, his laugh was so vigorous and when it died away he stood.

She looked up to him from her seat on the ground; the moonlight added an unearthly glow around him.

He offered his hand to her and pulled her up to her feet. Gwynne brushed of her dress and Sirius bowed to her sarcastically.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

Gwynne replied by holding her dress out for a curtsy.

"You may" she said with a false politeness.

Sirius gripped her waist almost hesitantly; but then pulling her to him. Taking her hand in his, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

The eerie melodies rang from the depths as Sirius guided them through the dance.

Sirius could not think of anything that could possibly be wrong in the world. He never knew he could be so composed when this close to a beautiful woman

Her laugh was like music to his ears as he held her hand above her head and twirled her around in front of him.

Sirius drew her to him and rapidly spun her outward. Gwynne's laughter filled the night air as her feet splashed in the lake's water.

As Gwynne spun away Sirius's gaze locked with hers and her breath caught in her throat. Her knees went weak and she lost her footing; nearly falling back into the waters.

Sirius caught her, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist and her arms flung themselves around his neck.

His breathing quickened, _I hope she can't feel how fast my heart is pounding._

His face edged closer, her lips were too enticing. Her eyes widened as Sirius's gaze penetrated hers, all while his lips neared hers.

But he saw something in her eyes, or perhaps it was a reflection of his own, and his knees gave out as well. His weight fell on Gwynne thrusting her into the water, and pulling him in with her.

The loss of balance had them splashing about in the dark waters. Gwynne sat up; her hair and dress were drenched and covered in the lake's plant life.

Her dripping hair hung in front of her face and she parted it, looking about crossly. Sirius was nowhere to be seen.

"Sirius?" she called out fearfully.

"Sirius, Sirius…" Sirius this isn't funny, Sirius where are you?"

After no response Gwynne let herself panic and ran into the deeper waters calling his name.

"Sirius this isn't funny, Sirius where are you?"

She spun around to the sound of laughter. There Sirius lounged, hands resting behind his head, against a large willow tree on the shore.

He was completely soaked but paid no mind, as he kept laughing at her. Gwynne fumed and gathered her skirts. She stalked angrily out of the water, right up to Sirius.

She dropped her sopping skirts at her feet and he still laughed. She kicked his leg and stomped up the hill towards the castle rambling muttered curses.

It never became aware to him that he would have upset her so greatly. It was just in his nature to be mischievous.

Grasping his still wounded side, he stood and sprinted after her. Catching up to her; he saw she was trembling and her hands cradled herself for warmth.

He reached out a cold wet hand to touch her shoulder. She spun around, her lips now tinged a bluish hue and her dripping hair hung in her face.

She looked at him dejectedly as a tear fell down her pale cheek.

"Gwynne…I'm so sorry…" he pleaded for her gaze. He had no idea she could care so much, about _him._

Her body gave a quake, "I, you, I thought you had…" She stared into the distance. Her silence scared him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Let us go inside, your freezing…"he said pulling her toward the castle. She only nodded and Sirius noticed once he had touched her, her trembling ceased.

They walked in silence back to Sirius's room; he could not let her out of his sight, he felt completely wretched about worrying her.

He grabbed his wand off of the mantle and lit a fire in the large hearth. He noticed Gwynne shiver again and brought a large blanket to wrap around her.

"Thank you" she whispered staring into the fire. He sat down in front of the big fire; leaning against a small chair that sat in front of the fireplace.

He tugged her down to him and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, still staring into the fire. Sirius buried his face in her hair, her scent still fascinating him. He then rested his chin on the top of her head and they fell into content slumber and the sun ascended for another day.


	8. Chapter 8

Gwynne awoke to the cool afternoon breeze ruffling her hair. She pulled her head up from Sirius's chest to look at him sleeping face. She stood and made towards the door to change into a dry dress.

As Sirius dreamed his brow furrowed, "_No"_

_Alder had Gwynne in his grasp, fire consumed the atmosphere. Her screams were agonizing. Sirius had to get to her, he had to save her. But each time he ran to her they seemed farther away. "Gwynne!" he screamed. Suddenly invisible barriers surrounded him. No matter how hard he called, she and that vile man slipped farther away into the darkness._

Meanwhile, Gwynne studied the clothes in the large armoire. Now it was filled with many dresses and garbs as well as shoes and cloaks.

She had never seen so many breathtakingly beautiful clothes in her life. She pulled out a gauzy dress of an amazing candlelight ivory. She pulled off her soggy clothes and slipped into it gracefully.

Invisible hands laced up the back as she stared around to find who was responsible. She looked to the large marble framed mirror.

The dress was gorgeous with its crisscrossed ribbons and was trimmed with lace at the top and hem of the corset like bodice. The draped skirt fell in delicate shirred folds and clung to her curves gracefully.

She spun around watching the dress flow, her black curls bouncing with her. She felt like a little girl. She felt bare though and walked back to the armoire to find something to wear over the sleeveless dress.

She then heard her name being called, it sounded like Sirius, in trouble. She gathered her skirts and darted into the hall and ran into his room.

Sirius lay in the same spot, his head thrashing about, murmuring things that sounded like pleading.

She ran to kneel by his side. "Sirius" she called shaking his shoulder, "Sirius, Sirius you're having a nightmare." He eyes opened, looking at her as is she had come back from the dead.

He grabbed her shoulders, startling her. He then looked away and stood up, wincing and grabbing his side, he let himself fall onto the chair.

Gwynne pulled him up, "Come on, lets put you in the bed." She whispered. He complied as she helped him reach the bed. He lay down with a groan and Gwynne sat down beside him.

"You where having quite a nightmare…what was it about?" She asked. He stared at her warily "I'd rather not talk about it" he said looking away.

"Alright" she murmured then reaching her hand to turn him to face her again. She stared at him tenderly. He reached up his hand to hold it upon his cheek.

"I, I…" she stuttered trying to think of what she was about to say. Her gaze fell from his to his open chest and the wet soggy binding around his waist.

She pulled her hand from his and began to remove the damp bandages, "I, I should change these…"

He nodded and handed her his wand "_Evocare bande_" she said pointing the wand at her hand. With a 'pop' a small wrapping of bandages appeared in her hand.

"I'll be right back," she called as she ran to the dresser and returned with a flannel. She began to clean the deep gash at his side, "How bad is it?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Gwynne nodded, too entranced in the smoothness of his skin and the deepness of his injury.

He chuckled at this and she began to wrap the new bandages. "You really should put some dry clothes on." She said and he pulled off his shirt.

"There are more over there I think." He said pointing to the mahogany dresser.

She retrieved one and helped him into it. She fixed the collar and then ran her hand over his neck in awe. She swallowed loudly and abruptly stood and dashed towards the nearest door.

_This is too much…_

Gwynne ran until she reached her room and flung herself upon her bed. Her heart was pounding in her head and slowly but surely she drifted of into slumber.

Gwynne soon awoke and all her recent emotions came flooding back to her. She pulled herself out of the bed and made her way through the sheer white drapes hanging before the doorway and onto the balcony just outside her room.

She leaned against the granite railing and stared out at the grounds, _What is happening to me?_

Sirius shuffled towards the balcony, "Can you feel it too?" he asked closing the double doors behind him.

"What do you mean?" she asked not turning around. He stood close beside her and trailed his finger up and down her bare arm, reveling in its softness.

"That tingling feeling whenever we touch…"he whispered.

Gwynne turned to face him and he smiled faintly, as he caressed her cheek.

"You feel this too?" she asked timidly, stroking his hand gently.

"Every time…" he murmured, his hand fell to her neck and curved around intertwine itself in her hair.

His arm wrapped around her waist slowly, both their breathing became faster, as he moved at an exceedingly unhurried pace…

Gwynne felt frozen as Sirius's face came closer to hers, his hand pulled her face to his as well. She ran her hands up his chest and their noses touched.

Sirius gripped her waist harder, and rested his forehead against hers. She tilted her head apprehensively, and his forehead lifted from her own; his lips brushed across her cheek.

Tremors filled her entire body as his lips glided smoothly down her cheek to her mouth. Sirius felt slightly dizzy, as his lips lay just touching hers.

Just then he locked his lips over hers.

Sirius's hands clutched her waist tighter and then slid slowly to the small of her back to pull her as close as possible. On impulse she slid her hands from his chest to wrap around his neck tightly.

His lips felt as marvelously soft and warm as they looked as he kissed her leisurely.

As his lips released her, he let out a breath and she felt all the tension in his body leave. He embraced her tighter, kissing her cheek hastily. She held him close, wrapping her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

Gwynne noticed his heart was beating as fast as hers. Sirius encircled her in his arms, laying his cheek against her forehead.

"Wow" he said breathlessly. He blushed slightly and she let out a small giggle, "I feel like a bloody school girl…" he murmured and she laughed again.

"Me too…"she breathed, lifting her chin to look at him. Delight swelled through her entire being and he captured her lips again.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip she locked hers over his more fiercely. He deepened the kiss and pulled her to him unyieldingly.

She pulled back and seemed to have noticed his surprise and rationalized, "This place is just so bizarre, and things could change or go wrong at any moment…"

"Then all the more reason to care for you, to protect you, to help you…" he said

"Sirius…" her voice cracked.

"Gwynne" his voice called.

Everything became hazy and she could no longer see Sirius in front of her

"Sirius, Sirius, where did you go…"

"Gwynne, Gwynne, I'm here, I'm right here."

Gwynne felt two strong hands gripping her arms as she opened her eyes. There sat Sirius looming above her, a worried expression on his face.

He smiled warmly when he realized she was alright, "It would seem as if we've been in this position before", he said suavely.

"You don't have to tell me about it though," he said releasing her from his grip and standing from the bed.

Gwynne sat up and glanced confusingly from the balcony doorway and then to Sirius.

"I must admit when you ran from the room, I was quite worried, but now you seem well enough."

Gwynne nodded and pushed herself off of the bed, her knees were still weak and her step faltered slightly, and she caught herself upon the bed pose.

Sirius's heart jumped and he stepped forward to help her just as she caught herself.

"Well it seems to me that you could use some food"

To him, Gwynne seemed to scan Sirius as if he had sprouted another head.

"Brilliant," she then said unsurely, her eyes looking from Sirius to the door, then standing up and straightening out her dress.

"I'm famished." She said forcing a smile, trying to push the dream she just had to the farthest corner of her mind for the time being.

"Well then, let us make our way to the great hall." Sirius said holding out a soft claret overdress to her.

She hastily put it on over her pale ivory dress and followed him out the door.


End file.
